A Broken heart mended
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: 1 chapter story but it was typed on day when I had no internet :P


the feeling of something different

Ino sat down on her couch in her apartment which she shared with Tenten, the two of them became close when Sakura and Neji had started dating right in front of a heart broken Tenten. Tenten was in love Neji as long as Ino knew her, even though Ino didn't like Neji like that she did know how bad it is to lose a guy you liked right in front of her. It happened suddenly one day when Shikamaru had walked into the flower shop with Temari Ino had said" Hi" to both of them oblivious that they were dating they both replied a "Hello" "What would you like?" "Red roses" Shikamaru had said holding Temari hand tenderly.

She now noticed the happy glint in his eye when looking at Temari when she thought it was only to her " there in the back I'll go get them" and she went to back storage where the office was and stood there rigid for a few moments before she came out with the flowers in hand with a smile on her face, but on the inside she was screaming in anger. She wanted to be happy for him so she wasn't going to show how angry she was, She wrapped the roses in a beautiful mix of Red and Green and handed it to Shikamaru, Shikamaru scuffled in his pockets for cash, but Ino said " don't worry about it's on the house" " eh? alright bye Ino" he said waving good-bye Temari doing the same with a concerned glance.

Ino shooked her head " Hey Ten you want to go shopping with me?" "Sure it'll be a good chance to buy some new shoes " "yep" They left the apartment and headed off to the shopping center "you know Ino your my best friend" "yea you are too " they smiled and linked arms than Ino felt Tenten stop " hey look at these aren't they beautiful?" "Yes they are! how much are they?" Tenten sighed "Way over our price range" Ino pouted sadly "oh well " Tenten giggled "What?" " Lee just fell " Ino laughed "Hey Girls " Lee greeted Tenten looked at him nicely " Hey Lee" " what are you two doing today?" "shopping " Ino replied with a smile Through the few months Tenten been living with her she had come to see Lee as one of her close guy friends seeming as how Shikamaru nevers comes around and Chouji is always busy with his family resturant.

Lee smiled " would you two youthful ladies like an escort?" Both Ino and Tenten eyes lighten up " we love to!" they said unison and and linked their arms with his. They ended up walking pass Kiba and Naruto "Was that..." Kiba started " Ino and Tenten with Lee?" finished Naruto they looked at each other dumbfounded. Tenten bought her new shoes " thanks Lee for coming with us" "no problem anything for my best friends" "thanks Lee" the two girls said hugging him, but Ino saw Shikamaru and Temari behind Lee it didn't look like they saw them too caught up in whatever they were doing.

Ino sighed and walked out of the store Tenten and Lee followed worried "what's wrong Ino?" Tenten asked " Shikamaru is in there" " oh" "with Temari" " bitch" Tenten muttered under her breath " Ten it's not either of their fault in falling in love with each other I just wished it was me he fell for instead of her" "I know it's the same with Neji for me I haven't seen him in over a year" " Yea same here with Sakura" "Hello ladies Lee" Shino greeted Tenten blushed Ino smiled at least Tenten was getting over her losse with Neji and was moving on to Shino they had been going dates and by Ino count they were dating no matter how many times Tenten said they weren't Ino noticed Lee was happy that Tenten was moving on as well and not at all sad about losing her to Shino, But Ino knew better he was still deeply in love Sakura.

Ino grabbed Lee arm and dragged him away from Tenten and Shino "What's up?" he asked " let them be alone " "oh ok" he said with a cheesy smile Ino found a bench and sat down Lee sat next to her. Lee looked at Ino and wondered was there anyone to make her happy like the way Shikamaru once did? he didn't know, but it hurts him seeing one of his best friends so heart broken he knew they wasn't dating , but just they way they had hang out together and how happy she was and a smile plastered on both their faces made everyone think they were He knew Chouji had seen the happiness in both of them and wished they would admit to each other that there could be more than friendship with them, but it had never happened.

Ino stood up and walked away in deep thought and Lee let her he knew she need time and really he was forming a small crush on her, but he knew she needed someone more than him someone to complete her and bring that happiness back something he couldn't do completely. Ino continued walking when she bumped into Sai " I'm sorry" she apologized she felt his hands on her elbows and smiled a genuine smile " it's okay I was looking for you actually " "really why?" "I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me?" she giggled " who taught you to ask girls out?" " no one I realized that reading books about socializing is a good way, but not a way to do it from the heart" Ino hugged him he was tooked back with shock "I..Ino?" "I've been waiting for someone to say that Shikamaru never did anything from the heart with me I had to bitch to get him to hang out with me" Sai sighed "c'mon let's go get ice cream" "ok" and they walked together hand and hand Lee saw in the distance and smiled warmly Sai was that person to complete her and laughed outloud to himself he was told that Sai wasn't good at talking to people, but Ino had changed that about him back than if she wasn't with Shikamaru or Chouji she was found with Sai He had stayed silent listening to her babble on about something, but had always kept an attentive ear on what she was saying.

Sai turned to her " can I show you something?" "Sure" " ok I'm gonna blind fold you and carry you to the place I want to show you " " ok" He blindfolded Ino eyes and carried her to an open meadow and than removed the blindfold once she was on her feet. Ino gasped "Wow!" The meadow was covered with flowers and cherry blossom trees with Butterflys flying about. Ino turned to Sai "it's beautiful" "I knew you'd like it" he answered Ino smiled and walked between the two cherry blossom trees " hey could you stay there I want to paint you " "oh ok" she saw he had drawing material out and she smiled and made a pose of blowing a kiss to him he smiled and started painting once finshed he showed it to and she squealed in happiness " I'm glad you like" "I love it!" she said hugging him and giving him a kiss she felt him tense, but relaxed and kissed back when he let go they laid down to look at the sky she was happy for once in her life and she knew deep down that Tenten was too with Shino.


End file.
